marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Overleg gebruiker:Peter Wildenbeest
Ik zit met een klein probleem want als ik bijvoorbeeld bij Cable en dan zijn echte naam, bijnaam, alias... wil veranderen weet ik niet hoe want ik vind de bewerk knop daarvoor niet groetjes Metalfist 8 apr 2007 10:23 (UTC) Ik heb het al bij Gambit in orde gemaakt en ik zal het nu ook bij degene doen bij wie ik de geschiedenis in orde heb gemaakt. Als er nog iets niet klopt zeg het gerust en ik zal het met plezier verbeteren Groetjes Metalfist Metalfist 7 apr 2007 14:31 (UTC) :Goed werk Metalfist, Ook op de Engelstalige Database kun je veel info vinden voor de artikelen. Peter Wildenbeest 7 apr 2007 16:34 (UTC) Bedankt voor je berichtje Peter, Zelf ben ik grote fan van X-men dus ik zal zeker meehelpen met de gschiedenis van de personages maar is er ook een Nederlands forum of is dit er alleen in het engels? Niet dat dat een probleem is maar als ik erges nieuw ben heb ik het toch het liefste in mijn eigen taal ... :Hoi Metalfist, We zijn zeker blij met je hulp dus van harte welkom en wees niet bang om fouten te maken. Die maken we allemaal! Helaas is er geen Nederlandstalig forum, maar als je vragen hebt dan help ik je graag! Groetjes Peter Wildenbeest 7 apr 2007 10:33 (UTC) ps Als je een berichtje achterlaat zet er dan 4 maal een "~"achter, dan verschijnt automatisch je naam, datum en tijdstip.......Veel plezier!! he peter zou jij even willen kijken naar de pagina vn de hulk. : Goed werk Wessy, ik ben echt blij met je hulp. Ook de pagina van Wolverine ziet er goed uit!! En niet te vergeten je eigen gebruikers pagina. Mocht je nog ideeen of suggesties voor verbeteringen hebben dan laat het maar horen!! Groetjes Peter Wildenbeest 14 feb 2007 13:17 (UTC) Haha dankje voor je berichtje, ik denk dat ik me hier goed ga vermaken, en ik hoop me ook nuttig te maken :) Ik heb al wel iets voor de normale Wikipedia gedaan, de input over Cecilia Reyes is helemaal van mijn hand ;) :Je kunt je hier altijd nuttig maken, er is een boel te doen. In idergeval ben je welkom!! ps je kunt simpel je naam vermelden onder elk bericht door vier keer een ~ te plaatsen, je naan, datum en tijd verschijnen dan automatisch. Groetjes Peter Wildenbeest 14 feb 2007 22:23 (UTC) ffe testen hor ;) Wessey 23 feb 2007 23:48 (UTC) Regarding bug you wanted me to fix Here's the problem: The dutch site doesn't have access to the normal site's templates, at least not in any convenient fashion. Thus referencing a template ( ) doesn't actually reference anything. So, I changed the offending page to use Marvel Database:Comic Template (which is the active page now for the comic template), but we're going to have to make that page on the dutch site and copy our code over to that page. Otherwise it will continue malfunctioning. I guess I can pop in and do that real quick. --Squirrelloid 13 mrt 2007 19:38 (UTC) edit: apparently --Squirrelloid 13 mrt 2007 19:38 (UTC) doesn't autosign the thing either... This is Squirrelloid. : Thanks, that would be great!! (Peter) I've copied Marvel Database:Comic Template over onto the same page name. On its discussion page i've listed other changes that will have to be done over here. Cheers! -Squirrelloid Heh, the wikification problem was my fault, wheee (remember to close your commands!)